


[kink# 18] pegging

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chest Hair, F/M, Pegging, haha - Freeform, i don't know what else to even tag this as, it's pretty much what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	

Jody waits in the bedroom with the dildo strapped around her waist, her breath coming a little fast. Its weight is foreign but not unpleasant, and she traces a thumb along the length of the shaft. It’s not especially large - she’d ordered it online, after sending Sam some links, and the description on the website called it ‘moderate’ - but now it seems much bigger than the picture had implied. 

Sam comes out of the bathroom and he doesn’t seem unnerved at the sight of it, which makes her feel better, and besides her nerves fade in the wake of the gut-hot lust that she always feels when Sam is nearby. Physical. Like something she’s inhaling.

‘How do you want me?’ he asks, half-joking but not really, and she blinks quickly a couple of times. She’s thought about this, thought about it, well, a lot, thought about it in the produce aisle and in the car and the shower, thought about it ever since Sam brought it up in a hesitant email last month. 

‘On your back,’ she says, and she’d wondered beforehand if this might bring out the tiny bit of dom in her, make her sterner or harder, but instead she feels _softer_ than usual, like all the blood and nerves in her body are resting a little closer to the surface of her skin.

Sam sits on the end of the bed and looks, well, not quite _up_ at her but he looks level across at her. He’s still damp from the shower and the hair on his broad chest is curled a little, plastered dark against his skin. Jody puts out a hand and runs a thumb over one of his nipples. Sam jerks a little and his breath quickens. He lets one of his hands fall between them and runs a finger up over the shaft of the dildo, over the straps that hold it around Jody’s hips. It’s a strangely intimate gesture.

‘Want you to fuck me,’ he says, hoarse and certain, and pulls her in against him. Jody puts a palm between his collarbones and pushes him back. He goes, easy and solid, falls back onto the bed and opens his legs, tips his pelvis up. Jody pushes a pillow under his ass and runs a thumb around his hole. He’s worked himself open in the shower and lubed up too, but she still slicks up the dildo from the tube beside the bed before she presses its tip into the ring of muscle. It’s so easy and smooth, that first breach, that Jody doesn’t realise she’s holding her breath till she lets it out once most of the dildo is pressed in, tight and wanton-deep. 

She rocks her hips, thrusts forward a little to wriggle in further and that’s the first time Sam makes a sound - a breathy cry, short and flesh-bare, and it goes right Jody’s solar plexus like a fist. She puts her hands around Sam’s knees, hesitant, and can feel his thighs already trembling. She pulls out, thrusts again, a little more confident this time, and finds a rhythm, _in out in out_. Sam’s head slams back into the mattress and his fingers curl into the sheets. 

‘Fuck,’ he says, so faint she can hardly hear him, but she can see: the soft skin on his inner thighs, his dick hard and dripping and jerking against the curled hair on his belly with every thrust of her hips – his face, god, his _face_. 

There’s a little silicone nub on the inside of the strap-on, placed just so that it rubs up against her clit as she thrusts and presses. She wasn’t really counting on getting off - hardly cares, honestly, with Sam so giant and tanned and open beneath her like this, moaning and breathing and arching the long beautiful tendons of his body - but she starts to feel a familiar tingle of dragging pleasure between her legs. 

‘Oh,” says Sam, and sits half-up, holds himself in a hard muscular crunch and grabs her forearms, ‘oh, _fuck_ , Jody, I’m gonna -’ 

‘Do you want -?’ says Jody, and takes his cock in one hand and at her touch Sam comes, over her fingers and wrist and spurting up onto his pecs. She leans all her weight into her hips and Sam keeps gasping and curling around her, bends almost in half and runs his tongue flat and wet over one of her nipples and Jody puts her face down into Sam’s hair and she comes, too.


End file.
